Breaking & Entering
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: If looks could kill then Tori Vega would drop dead because Trina's number one enemy is getting closer than she will ever allow and it's all Tori's fault when she begins to fall for that very same enemy. But how could she have avoided it when she runs into this enemy in her own house and in the middle of the night? One Shot


**Sorry for the long wait on OOAK but it's sort of in major construction due to slight writer's block so instead I've chosen to try and work out the blockage in my thoughts with a little change of scene in hopes I can get back on track. Another random idea I had floating in my head that I just latched onto and fleshed out. I hope it's a good enough filler while you wait seeing as I wasn't entirely clear where I was going with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Vega household was just settling down for the night. The Big Showcase had a surprise twist for them all. Instead of just going to see her sister perform, Tori had to take her place. On top of that, she was now going to attend Hollywood Arts due to her uncovered talent in singing. She went to bed feeling all kinds of nervous. She would be starting the following week so she had the weekend to spend pacing and worrying over how it would turn out to be. By the time she could finally fall asleep, her dreams swarmed with possible outcomes concerning her first day of school.

She was in the middle of making a fool of herself for the third time that night when a slam echoed through her dreams and shoved her from her sleep. She jolted awake at the sound, realizing it was real and not in her dreams. She sat up and looked around tiredly, searching for what could have possibly made the noise. Her head cleared just in time for her to notice her window was now open. She distinctly remembered going to sleep with it closed but now it wasn't.

She got out of bed to search for a reason why it was open. She frowned in confusion before opting to get water before returning to sleep. She carefully made her way through the hall and downstairs. She reached the kitchen and popped open the fridge to grab a water bottle. She shut the fridge and turned around just in time to see a shadowy figure sneaking to the back door. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bottle in shock. The sound of it smacking the floor alerted the intruder who flinched before rushing over to silence her before she could scream.

A cold, slender, hand slapped over her mouth just as the curvy body pinned her against the fridge. The other hand held both of hers easily. The body didn't feel at all like a man's, and it was then Tori gathered the courage to look at the intruder's face. What she saw made her breath hitch. Porcelain skin, dark waves of hair, piercing eyes that reminded her of a cat's, and a wicked grin set on delicate looking lips. She had on all black, which helped her blend in more. Tori forced her eyes back to this mysterious person's gaze, her expression questioning why this was happening at all.

"Hmm, seems like I caught the talented Vega instead of the talentless one. To be honest, I didn't think there was such a thing as a talented Vega until you graced that stage," she mumbled thoughtfully. Tori shook off the hand and mustered up a deep scowl, trying to bury her fear.

"What do you want? Money? Jewelry? My laptop? The TV? Because whatever you want just take it and go. I won't stop you if you just go," she began strongly but turned pleading in the end. She cursed herself for showing weakness. The black clad girl looked thoughtful before replying.

"As great as that sounds I have no interest in any of that. I came for a different reason. A much more worthwhile reason," she responded, voice calm and almost teasing. The hand that had stopped Tori from calling for help trailed over her jaw and down her neck before coming back up to grip her chin firmly. Tori closed her eyes, shivering at the cold touch and wishing whatever was going to happen would just happen so she could get it over with instead of anxiously waiting.

"Look at me," the commanding tone ordered. Tori opened her eyes to see that confident smirk back in place again. It would have been quite attractive in her opinion if she wasn't so scared it might forecast pain of some sort. It was a little aloof as well.

"Don't look so scared. You have nothing to worry about. I didn't break into your house to rape you or anything. I came for your sister Trina," she explained, her hand dropping off Tori's chin to take each of her hands and press them back into the fridge behind her. Tori's expression crumpled in confusion. Who would ever want Trina? Her face made the trespasser chuckle before she shook her head.

"My reason involves Trina but I assure you I have nothing else to do with her. Just a bit of incriminating evidence," she further explained. When Tori continued to look puzzled, she rolled her eyes and released one of her hands to dig in her jacket pocket. Tori cringed, worried it would be a weapon, when the item turned out to just be a small crimson camera.

"Are you spying on her or something?" Tori questioned, wondering how long this was going on.

"You could call it that but really she just annoys me so I find whatever dirt I can on her and sell it to gossipers for news and rumors to spread. It gets me a pretty good profit," she answered with a proud quirk of her lips.

"I should totally be furious you're doing this to my sister but I have to admit, she does have a lot of things working against her," Tori confessed.

"Yes she does," the intruder agreed. Her eyes briefly scanned over Tori, making her blush, before they returned to focus on Tori's eyes.

"You don't seem like much of a threat but just in case you try anything I'm warning you now. When I let you go, you stay put. If you try and stop me, I won't hesitate to turn my scissors on you," she warned sternly.

"Scissors?" Tori questioned, not liking the sound of that. The girl pocketed the camera and then pulled out a gleaming pair of scissors from her waistband. Tori's eyes locked on the weapon.

"Are we clear?" she asked Tori who nodded quickly, certain that the intruder would use them if deemed necessary. The scissors disappeared and she was fully released.

"Good," she said with a nod. When the girl had put some space between them, she looked into Tori's eyes once more. Light from outside hit them just right, lighting them up a clear and icy blue-green. Tori opened her mouth to tell her to get going but she couldn't find the words. She just stood, taking in the beauty of this person she had never seen before despite the fact that she may have seen Tori many times while she made Trina's life hell. Well, at least Tori knew where the information against Trina came from now. She was wondering if she should turn her in or leave her alone for fear of getting stabbed by those scissors when footsteps on the stairs alerted them both to someone coming. Tori tensed, looking over at the stairs before looking back at the intruder. In a split second, her mind told her to keep this mysterious girl out of trouble. She had no idea if it was just her natural kindness towards others that fueled her decision or if she was just plain crazy but she grabbed the girl's hand and tugged her toward the back door just as Trina was halfway down the stairs.

Tori panicked at the sight of her sister. Of course, that was a million times better than her dad who may have used physical restraint to capture her. He was a cop, and in no time at all she would be behind bars for breaking and entering. Tori froze, overwhelmed by all the thoughts assaulting her at once. The next thing she knew, the girl had shoved her back into the fridge and proceeded to capture her lips in a kiss. The sudden sensation of those soft lips on hers made her melt into the arms wrapping around her waist, their bodies aligned. How they went from threats to making out was beyond her but she had no other thought in her mind than to kiss back. It surprised her when the kiss deepened but she kept up, strangely enjoying the careful attention in which the girl's tongue probed her mouth. Her hands hesitantly made their way around the girl's waist in an attempt to bring her closer. The kiss slipped into a languid caress when a dramatic gasp reached their ears.

"What the hell?" Trina's shocked voice rang out, cutting through the haze on Tori's mind. The girl pulled away, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Looks like we're caught Vega," she whispered. Tori gaped at her, still breathing heavily even though the girl was still as calm as ever.

"Tori, what are you doing making out with **her**? Don't you know who this is? I can't believe you hid the fact that you're going out with the girl who sabotages my social life daily!" Trina almost shouted. She managed to bring her voice down into a stage whisper at the last minute.

"Going out?" Tori repeated blankly, looking into the mischievous eyes of said saboteur.

"You'll be lucky if I don't just march upstairs and get dad," Trina threatened. Tori gripped onto the girl's arms for support before pulling her aside, needing to keep her out of Trina's rampage.

"She's leaving ok?" she told her sister firmly. Trina glared at them before finally giving in.

"Fine, but make it quick. I might change my mind…" she grumbled with crossed arms. Tori turned to the still confident and calm girl. She shrugged indifferently and reached up to hold Tori's chin between her index and thumb. If Tori didn't know any better, she would have thought it was done in a very gentle way.

"Oh well, no fun tonight Vega. I'll catch you at school," she stated casually, leaning in to place a searing kiss to her lips. When she pulled away, Tori was left speechless again. The girl in black chuckled, letting her fingers fall from her face slowly before turning away.

"Night Vega, see you later less talented Vega," she tossed over her shoulder on her way to the back door. Trina tensed, her frown deepening. Tori turned to catch the girl shoot her one last smirk before exiting and disappearing outside. As soon as she was gone she slumped against the fridge, unable to do much but stare into space. In the past few minutes, she was scared of being murdered, frightened of possibly getting raped, in awe that someone had managed to break into their house so often without their knowledge, shocked to find out what the purpose really was, blown away by an amazing kiss, and then left speechless by it all. She may or may not have a girlfriend to top it all off. That was till majorly unclear even though she found that she liked the idea. The person to drop in and cause all of this confusion still didn't even have a name yet.

"God, I totally hate Jade West! I seriously can't believe you've been dating her this whole time! How did you even meet her? She doesn't go to your school," Trina demanded. Tori had a hard time answering but she managed a reply all the same.

"I met her last week when I went to get that stupid cream you wanted at the mall. I didn't know you knew her. We just ran into each other and started talking. She asked me out and I said yes. It surprised me when I saw her at the Big Showcase. Only then did I realize she went to your school," Tori explained, surprised she came up with such a story off the top of her head. Normally she was a terrible liar but something told her to cover Jade's tracks the best she could; especially from her sister. Trina scowled and shook her head.

"I can't believe you Tori. You didn't even tell me. I hate that no good gank and now you're going out with her," she complained, walking into the kitchen to confront her younger sister.

"I swear I didn't even think she was serious so I agreed for the heck of it. I didn't know she would drop by so suddenly…" Tori trailed off, unable to come up with more. She gripped her hands uncomfortably and averted her gaze.

"We'll talk more about this later. I'm tired and you should be going to sleep too," Trina said with a sigh. Tori nodded and retrieved the fallen water bottle she had come down to get in the first place. Trina grabbed her own and together the two sisters returned to their rooms. Tori laid in bed, her fingers tracing her lips. It was like the feeling of that kiss had lingered, making her lips tingle. Jade West; that was her name, the girl who practically fell into Tori's life without warning. She had to admit it was a new and liberating experience she wouldn't have looked for had it not happened randomly.

She broke into their house all to collect embarrassing information on Trina and ended up running into Tori. Never had she thought she would get the best kiss of her life in this way or with a girl for that matter. Not that she cared that it was a girl because she knew for some time that she didn't mind swinging both ways, but that it almost melted her on the spot. She really knew how to kiss. The real problem was, were they really going out or did Jade just leave assuming Tori would cover for her and that's it? Did she mean it to look that way at all? Tori contemplated ways in which she could ask Jade what it all meant before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Tori woke up the next morning feeling like she got a good night's rest. It may or may not have had to do with the dreams involving a certain feral eyed girl she recently encountered. Jade West plagued her thoughts all morning until she took a trip to Hollywood Arts with her mom to turn in her papers regarding enrollment and the classes she chose. They were currently heading for the office when they passed a hall that caught Tori's attention. Jade had just walked out of a door on the left side of the hall and spotted Tori passing. That sexy smirk of hers appeared, making Tori stumble to a halt almost instantly.

"Um mom, I just caught sight of a bathroom and I've been needing to go. I'll meet with you at the car ok?" she told her mom distractedly.

"Ok, don't get lost," she teased in reply. Tori rolled her eyes before quickly walking down the hall in the direction of the patiently waiting girl of her dreams, literally. Tori stopped in front of her with a cheerful smile.

"Someone looks happy to see me," Jade commented smugly.

"Hey, um, Jade right? I didn't get your name before," Tori greeted, slightly nervous. She was even more breathtaking under full light.

"Yeah, I'm sure your sister told you," she responded with a nod.

"Yes, she did. She also went on a rant and chewed me out about how horrible a person you are and how you've ruined her multiple times and that she hates you, so on and so forth," Tori informed the amused girl. She didn't look at all offended, just confidently accomplished.

"It's just too easy to mess with her which makes it all the more fun to do. By the way, I just dropped off my findings. Thanks to you I just guaranteed future entertainment at Trina's expense and pocketed more cash. Care to join me in spending it?" she offered, her eyebrows quirking curiously.

"Wait a minute, were you serious about before when- well, did you mean we're- what I'm trying to say is-" Tori struggled to force out when Jade laughed and reached out to pull her closer by the hand. She didn't let go once she did so.

"If you're up for it then yes, my offer still stands," she confirmed with a nod.

"Do you know how weird it is to break into someone's house and then ask them out?" Tori blurted out. Jade raised a pierced brow, something Tori hadn't noticed before. She liked it.

"Yes, but I like spontaneity. I don't like predictability. I haven't seen anyone react as calmly as you did in that situation," she stated evenly.

"I can assure you I was freaking out on the inside," Tori mumbled with a one shouldered shrug. Jade's smirk grew at the adorably uncertain gesture.

"Well, you still handled it. I admire that. By the way, I'm sure you came up with something to tell your sister so let's hear it," she continued, eager to see if Tori could lie as well.

"I told her we met last week and we talked a bit before you asked me out. Then I told her I hadn't known you went to the same school as her until I saw you at the Big Showcase. After, I told her I had no idea you would come see me so soon after we met. It was the best I could come up with on such short notice," Tori explained, her eyes avoiding Jade's calculating gaze.

"Good job Vega, I think I found a winner," she teasingly congratulated, wisely deciding to keep Tori close. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the happy half Latina's lips. She responded eagerly. When they broke apart Jade squeezed Tori's hand before letting it go to step away.

"I have to get going. Hurry back to your mom. I'll see you later," she said, beginning to take steps backwards as she talked.

"See you," Tori mumbled shyly with a small wave, turning away to head back out to the car. She glanced back only once to see Jade disappear around the corner at the end of the hall. She waited for her mom to get done and then they were on their way home. She busied herself cleaning around her room before sitting back with a book she needed to read for a class she signed up for. It required summer reading. Good thing she was a fast reader and the book was interesting. She stopped only to eat before finishing the last chapter then going to bed. Just one more day to go before school started and she couldn't wait.

* * *

The next morning Tori sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast, consisting of cereal and a glass of orange juice, when Trina came down dressed up to go out. Tori still sat in her pajamas, looking up questionably at her sister before going back to eating.

"Looks like someone is going to laze about the house today," Trina commented as she headed for the fridge.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Tori asked her. Trina shot her the stink eye before walking over to the door, water in hand.

"Oh, I don't know, like maybe spending some time with your witch of a girlfriend," she replied waspishly. Tori may have just met Jade but her unerring loyalty towards people she cared about flared up at her sister's words.

"Hey, you may not like her Trina but for my sake can you at least pretend not to completely hate her? It would be helpful for us both seeing as I'm not looking to break up with her any time soon," she stated firmly. Trina rolled her eyes and yanked open the door.

"Whatever, I could have called her worse," she grumbled, still unwilling to consider her sister's words.

"I mean it Trina," Tori called after her before she left. The door closed behind her without another word. Tori sighed and got up to put her bowl and glass away. She hadn't met someone like Jade, so alluring yet so mysterious. She drew her in and had her wanting to please the dark haired beauty without hesitation.

"What did I get myself into?" she muttered to herself. The day passed by slowly for Tori after that. She attributed that to wanting it to speed up so badly it just seemed to drag instead. By the time half of the day was gone all she could manage to do was sit in front of the TV in her room while her thoughts remained on Jade and not what was on screen. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She groaned in frustration and made her way downstairs for a snack when she ran into her mom. A clanking sound coming from the door leading to the garage told her, her dad was in there most likely trying to fix something again.

"Oh, hey honey. Excited for your first day tomorrow?" her mom asked when she entered.

"Yeah, really excited," she replied truthfully.

"That's good. It's great to see you putting that voice of yours out there. I always knew you had talent but you're just always so shy to show it," she commented, looking up from preparing dinner to smile at her daughter.

"I know but I promise I'll try hard," she assured.

"I know you will," her mom responded. Tori leaned against the counter and snuck a carrot to nibble on while her mom shook her head.

"You're just as bad as your dad. Dinner is for dinner, not eating half of it before it even reaches the table," she chided. Tori just shrugged.

"But it's fun to sneak some," she replied playfully. Her mom laughed.

"Victoria Vega, what has you being so rebellious?" her mom teased, seeing if what her eldest daughter shared with her was true. Her youngest blushed slightly, obviously thinking of her special someone.

"I'm not being rebellious! Who said I was being rebellious? Was it Trina, because we all know whatever she has to say isn't worth hearing," she hastily replied. Her mom looked at her with a raised brow and a hand on her hip. The knife she held was poised in the other hand, her cutting on hold until Tori answered. Tori looked away before groaning and throwing her hands up.

"Ok fine, what did she tell you?" she gave in irritably.

"Oh, just that you're going out with some troublemaker that spreads rumors, plays pranks, and bullies almost everyone in school," her mom answered calmly. Tori made a face at the statement.

"She said that? Mom, Trina isn't everybody the last time I checked. She's the only one I know of getting the brunt of it yes, but as far as I know the whole school isn't terrorized," she corrected.

"Trina, always the drama queen. But seriously Tori, going out with a bad boy may seem fun at first but it just isn't worth it honey-" she began to lecture but Tori stopped her.

"Girl," she corrected with a returning blush and averted eyes.

"What?" her mom asked, lifting her knife from continuing to look over at Tori.

"It's a girl. I'm dating a girl and I don't think she treats everyone the way she treats Trina. I mean, it's Trina. If I wasn't her sister I would gladly do the same thing," Tori muttered certainly, looking away to stare at her feet, yet still weaving a protective quality into her tone.

"So you're dating a girl who hates Trina?" her mom questioned incredulously.

"Yes?" Tori replied, turning it into a question out of hesitation to answer.

"The fact that she's a girl isn't what I'm concerned about so relax. Your dad and I love you for who you are. My real concern lies in dating someone Trina dislikes. Do you know how long we'll have to endure her complaining? She may even complain double!" her mom joked. Tori laughed and looked up into her mom's mirth filled brown eyes.

"Thanks mom," she said gratefully. Her mom reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before patting her cheek.

"Just keep that girl in line. I don't want you getting into any sort of trouble. The minute something illegal happens I'm sorry but-" she advised.

"You won't have anything to worry about. I know. And what do you mean illegal?" she inquired.

"Well, Trina may have mentioned…" her mom started but Tori just rolled her eyes and pushed off the counter.

"No that's fine I don't want to know what Trina said. I'll just go ask Jade personally. At least I can trust the source," she said, biting off a piece of the carrot and walking back up to her room.

"I'm always here should it not work out honey," her mom called after her. Tori stopped at the stairs to look back at her.

"I know mom, thanks again," she responded with a smile.

"You know, your dad doesn't know that you have a girlfriend. He thought you had a boyfriend so he's worrying over nothing now. He'll be so excited to hear he won't have to fear becoming a grandfather too early," she mentioned, making Tori blush and cover her face.

"Mom no, I wouldn't even-if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't- ugh, you never had anything to worry about," she finally spat out.

"I know, we trust you to make the right choices. It's Trina I think we need to watch out for," her mom said with a contemplative pause.

"That is if she can catch any boy's attention," Tori commented. They both chuckled although her mom tried to politely hide hers in a cough. Tori still knew she agreed. She climbed the stairs to her room and spent the next hour prepping for her first day at Hollywood Arts. When she was sure she had everything ready she went down to dinner, watched a movie with her family, which involved her dad embarrassingly thanking her for having a girlfriend, and then she headed for bed. It was getting late and she needed the sleep, however it wasn't coming easily. Not only was she thinking about everything that could go wrong she was bugging over seeing Jade again. Speak of the devil and she shall appear, because suddenly there was a knock on her window. She sat up and squinted through the dark. A shadow perched just outside. She refused to move from her spot until her phone began lighting up with a tune, making her jump from the sudden noise going off so close to her. She reached over and snatched up the device to see a text. When she opened the message it was from a number she didn't recognize.

_Open your window Vega_

The text was plain and simple, right to the point. No one called her by her last name except Jade. She looked up to see Jade's face lit up by her own pear phone she cradled in her hand. She gave Tori an impatient raise of her eyebrow before knocking on the window again. Tori set aside her phone and got out of bed to let her in.

"Damn Vega, couldn't you go a little faster. It's freakin' freezing out there," she complained as she climbed into the comfortably warm room.

"Back for more evidence?" Tori inquired, shutting the window.

"Nah, well yeah, sorta," she answered, dusting off bark pieces from her hands before leaning against the wall with a leg up so that the bottom of her boot was flat on the wall.

"What kind of answer is that?" Tori asked her.

"Well, I was offered another deal to get a picture of your dear sister sleeping for some freak who's obsessing over her but I didn't have to get it until next week. I decided to get it early though because I wanted to see you," she explained, pushing off the wall to stand closer to Tori.

"Oh, um, really?" she wondered, stumbling over her words. Jade nodded with her usual smirk. She pulled out her trusty camera from her jacket pocket and moved to open the door.

"Hey wait, how did you get my number?" Tori asked before she could turn the handle. She froze with her hand resting on it instead.

"The last time I snuck in here I came through your window since its the only one closest to the tree. I saw your phone on the desk and decided it wouldn't be so bad if I had you as an ally against your sister should I need a quick favor so I looked up your number. You know, she doesn't mention you and I can see why," she answered, her eyes roaming over Tori with an appreciative smile. Tori blushed but managed her next question.

"How do you know I would help? You don't know how close I am with my sister," she said in defense of her sibling. Trina was a pain but she was still her sister after all. Jade laughed and shook her head like she had just heard a joke.

"A sister who's so insecure she keeps her talented younger sister away from any attention so that she doesn't get demoted to second best. That's low even for her," Jade commented. Tori frowned as realization dawned but she shrugged it away.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. I need to get this most likely horrendous picture of your snoring sister," she stated unenthusiastically. She left quickly before Tori could say anything else. Jade must be a pro at what she does because Tori didn't hear a thing by the time she returned.

"Hideous," Jade remarked, glancing at the picture on the small screen before turning it off and pocketing it again.

"You could seriously be a journalist or maybe even join the paparazzi," Tori commented from her seat on her bed.

"Nope, I don't want to go public with a skill like breaking and entering. That's my little secret. I've already decided to be a playwright or director. I could even do acting or singing on the side if I wanted," she shared, walking over to plop down next to Tori.

"That's what you're studying to be?" Tori asked in awe. Jade nodded before looking over at her.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked curiously.

"Singing of course. Maybe I could try my hand at acting. I always wanted to be in plays and movies," she replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe when I'm a famous director you can by my star," Jade commented, reaching over to brush Tori's hair back. She smiled lazily at the cool touch. Jade's hand remained to rest on Tori's cheek before she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I don't think I've ever been this interested in someone before," she whispered suddenly, her tone curious yet somewhat confused.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't stop thinking about you either," Tori replied, equally confounded. Jade pulled away with a quiet chuckle under her breath.

"Right," she said, leaning back on her hands. Tori fell back on her bed with a sigh.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked her girlfriend. The thought made her smile a little but it fell to be replaced by a much more serious expression.

"Shoot," Jade replied, gazing down at her.

"To be completely honest, and based on what Trina said about you being bad, I kinda thought you would be the type to…you know, take advantage of a situation like this," she confessed, subconsciously tensing once the words were out. Jade was quiet for a few moments before letting out an amused chuckle.

"Honesty is the best policy in a relationship. It promotes good communication between two people. So while we're being honest I'll tell you that while I normally do take advantage of situations, I wouldn't try anything like that. I may like to cause misfortune on others but personal boundaries are something I draw the line at. Unless, that's some kind of kinky fantasy thing you always wanted to try then maybe I'll make an exception," she explained, her voice suddenly dipping into a purr by the end. She leaned over Tori with a sultry smirk, making Tori scramble to put some distance between them. She moved to lay on her pillows, her feet by Jade.

"Um no, I-I never thought about anything like that," she stuttered out. She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Are you sure? Your face indicates you might have," Jade responded in a whisper, crawling closer to kill the distance between them and brush her lips against Tori's jaw.

"No, I mean yes. Oh man, I mean no I haven't had any fantasies like that and yes I'm sure," she responded as firmly as she could. Jade laughed and backed away to give Tori some space. Tori was holding out better than Jade thought she would.

"Just checking," Jade said casually, moving to the end of the bed to take off her boots.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked her.

"Taking off my boots. What does it look like Vega?" she replied. She stood and walked over to flip the lock on the door. Tori sucked in a breath at the action, her eyes traveling up Jade's figure to look into her eyes. She looked completely relaxed. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Tori's waist with ease.

"What about if I ask to take advantage of the situation?" she suggested, her hands trailing down Tori's arms to entwine their fingers. She slid Tori's hands up to pin against the bed on either side of her head.

"Then you wouldn't be taking advantage now would you? You'd be asking permission," Tori replied, feeling strangely confident and open with Jade who smirked at her answer. She knew she found the right person for her the moment Tori refused to back down that first night they met. She was a fighter and Jade loved the challenge. Yes, she was shy and complacent at first, but with a little push she showed that she had a hidden will to strike back.

"I guess that sounds about right," Jade mumbled, leaning in to press her lips to Tori's neck. She tensed under Jade and tilted her head up so that the paler of the two could get better access.

"I'll have you know I want at least three dates before I shed any clothes," Tori mumbled, a groan sliding out after her words when Jade nipped at her sensitive neck.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jade confirmed, still distracted with the tan beauty's skin. Tori slipped her fingers out from Jade's grip to take hold of her shoulders. She flipped their positions and cupped Jade's face in her hands so that she could capture her lips in a kiss that immediately turned heated, their tongues meeting in Jade's mouth. She hummed a moan when Tori pulled away to nip at her jaw. She pressed her cheek to Jade's, her hot breath rolling past her ear, making her shudder.

"Movie and dinner after school tomorrow as a first date?" Tori suggested to the girl under her. Jade chuckled, her hands moving to pull Tori down on top of her so that their bodies were flush against each other. Tori hadn't wanted to get too close should things get too far but the way their bodies fit against each other the moment they made contact had her relaxing into Jade's encircling arms. Jade's hands ran up the back of her shirt once in awhile, slow and comfortingly.

"Sounds good," Jade agreed. Tori smiled, propping her head on her left hand so that her right could reach out and run over Jade's face. She brushed a finger down her nose then followed the curve of her smooth cheek. Her finger then traced her jaw before skimming down her neck to rest on her shoulder. Jade watched her with a content gaze, reveling in the touch of the other girl.

"Have you memorized my face enough yet?" she questioned jokingly. Tori smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek before tucking her head in the crook of Jade's neck.

"Yeah, but I might have to keep practicing," she mumbled. Jade smiled, her arms tightening on Tori with a gentle squeeze.

"Who would have thought Trina had a sister like you? You two are nothing alike," she commented. Tori laughed but understood what she meant.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," she agreed. They stayed quiet for some time before Jade sighed.

"I really don't want to go but we have school tomorrow," she reminded them both. Tori groaned but nodded reluctantly.

"I know," she relented, sitting up to look down at Jade.

"So I'll see you in a few hours?" she asked. Jade nodded an affirmative.

"With a date following, don't forget. I'll pick you up," she stated, playfully demanding.

"Ok, then it's a date," Tori said, smiling at the word. She gave Jade one last peck on the lips before removing herself. Jade got up to grab her boots, laced them up, and then headed for the window.

"See you at school," she said, pushing open the window.

"See you. Good night," Tori added with a bright smile.

"Night," Jade responded. She climbed out with practiced ease and was gone. Tori climbed back in bed, her nose pressed to her pillow where Jade was laying down only moments before. She wondered how many more pictures of incriminating evidence Jade would need against Trina because she wouldn't mind more nightly visits. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, for once looking forward to school.

* * *

The morning seemed bright and sunny when Tori woke up and went about getting ready, although that could have easily been due to her exceedingly good mood. Her parents watched in silent amusement while Trina complained that Tori was only happy because she would get to see Jade when she got to school. Tori shrugged off her bitter comments all morning and all through the ride to school. When they got out of the car Tori tried to slow her sister down to ask where the textbook room was so that she could collect the books she needed but Trina ignored her, already irritated that she had to get up early in the first place coupled with the fact that her little sister was going out with the one person she couldn't stand. So, Tori let her stomp off and opted to try and find things on her own. She didn't have to look for too long when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind while she wandered down the spacious halls. A nose grazed her jaw before the soothing voice of her girlfriend graced her ears.

"Missed me?" she questioned. Tori nodded, her own hands rising to place over Jade's.

"Yes, what are you doing here so early?" she answered. She felt Jade shrug before releasing Tori so that they could keep walking hand in hand and side by side.

"I figured I could help you out. You forget I know how your sister is and I knew her personal vendettas would keep her from helping you," she responded casually.

"Thanks," Tori replied, her smile growing.

"No problem," Jade said, shrugging again. They traveled the school readying Tori for the day ahead. They had just transferred her books to her new locker when students started to show up. They were few and far between but it was still an indication the day was about to begin. Tori shut her locker and turned to thank Jade again when Trina showed up with Tori's bag in hand.

"You forgot this," she stated indifferently, holding it out. Tori took it from her.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence and actually put your needs aside to help your sister," Jade mentioned in a faux happy tone, a fake smile to go with her words. Trina scowled, turned on her heel, and left.

"Is this how it always is?" Tori asked her.

"Pretty much," she responded before turning to her girlfriend's blank locker.

"So, do you have any idea how you're going to decorate this thing?" she asked with her hands on her hips and her head tilted.

"Decorate it?" Tori repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah, everyone personalizes their lockers here. It's a Hollywood Arts tradition. Mine is across the hall," she said, pointing over to a black locker littered in multicolored scissors.

"Wow, you really like scissors don't you?" Tori commented.

"Yep, so what are you going to do?" Jade asked again. Tori stared at the blank expanse of metal in thought.

"What about a dry erase board?" she suggested. Jade scoffed and waved her hand.

"That won't work," she dismissed.

"Why not? Then people can make it creative every day," Tori tried to explain.

"No, that's like asking someone to deface it," Jade countered.

"Well…how about a pink stripe?" she suggested lamely. Jade sighed and held a hand to her face in exasperation before reaching out and laying it on Tori's shoulder firmly.

"Think **big **Vega. Meaningful, personal to **you**. No one else should have a say in this," Jade told her. Tori leaned into her hand until Jade slipped her arm around her waist so that she leaned against Jade's side. She dug in her head for ideas for a few minutes until it hit.

"Make It Shine," she mumbled her epiphany.

"What?" Jade said, asking her to repeat her idea.

"Think about it. Make It Shine was the song that got me here plus the meaning of the words together perfectly sum up me," Tori explained. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Good, now that you have an idea all you need is to transform your locker. I'll help you put it together right after school," she offered.

"Ok," Tori agreed, looking forward to it. Jade lead her over to her own locker so that she could get what she needed. As she exchange her books a guy with tan skin and black perfectly brushed back fluffy hair waltzed up to lean against the lockers next to them.

"Hey, you must be the famous Tori Vega Jade fell for at the Big Showcase," he said, his dark browns on Tori, amusement in his gaze.

"Um, yeah, that's me," Tori answered with a shy smile, glancing at Jade who barely gave him her attention.

"Don't start Beck," she growled under her breath, a slight blush on her pale skin. She still hadn't looked at him.

"Aw, did you really like my performance?" Tori asked her, slipping her hand in Jade's after she slammed her locker shut.

"Sure I did but it's not like I swooned so don't listen to Beck. He's just jealous I'm going out with someone way more attractive than him," she said in such a deadpan tone Tori took it seriously. However, when Beck laughed and playfully tapped his fist against Jade's jaw, making her smile, she realized Jade was joking.

"So, I'm Beck Oliver, nice to finally meet you," he introduced himself, holding out a hand. Tori shook it, her smile back in place.

"He's my ex," Jade supplied.

"Yes, but we broke up mutually. You see, me and Jade go way back as friends and we tried going out for a year but it didn't work," he added with a shrug.

"So best buds what's up?" a deep and jovial voice called to them at that moment, halting their conversation from continuing.

"Hey Andre," Tori greeted. Beck and Jade looked at her before lifting a questioning brow at Andre.

"You never told us you knew her. Even when I talked to you about her," Jade said with a scowl in the dark skinned musician's direction.

"Well, yeah, I didn't say anything because then you would have had to forever thank me for being the reason she's here in the first place. I spared you the trouble, you're welcome. Plus, would you have met her any other way?" he teased. Jade crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Shut up Harris," she retorted. He laughed and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Jade, where's my 'thank you' huh?" he continued, poking her side. Tori couldn't help but think he was playing with fire or at least poking at a very angry tiger. She batted his hand away and slipped out from under his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm heading to class early. Let's go Vega," she stated, grabbing Tori's hand as she began walking away.

"See you guys later!" Tori said over her shoulder with a wave and a cheerful smile. Andre and Beck returned the wave. Jade glanced at Tori before rolling her eyes.

"Figures I found the most optimistic person to go out with," she mumbled, half teasing half pouting. Tori laughed and pulled her closer to peck her on the cheek, making a small smile pass over Jade's face before she forced it away.

"Vega," she grumbled like a kid getting kisses from their mom in front of friends.

"Got anymore friends I can embarrass you in front of?" Tori joked, catching on that she may have embarrassed Jade who so far hadn't really shown that side of her. Tori was determined to see every side of her though.

"Vega," Jade said in a warning tone this time.

"Oh come on Jade. You like the attention," Tori teased, smirking as she dropped Jade's hand to wrap an arm around her waist. Jade smiled slyly at her before returning the gesture.

"Sure I do," she agreed, looking over at Tori with a searching gaze that made her freeze. Jade stopped to stand next to her.

"I didn't really need to get to class. Now, I was thinking, before I have to introduce you to two more friends that happen to irritate me more than Beckett and Andre, how about we spend some time together, just you and me?" she offered provocatively, brushing her hand over Tori's defined cheekbones before cupping her face.

"I'm up for that," Tori agreed. Jade leaned in to kiss her when Tori suddenly pulled away.

"But," she began, holding up a finger between them. Jade groaned and dropped her hands from Tori to cross them instead.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"You have to be nice to your friends for at least the rest of today including these other two you have yet to introduce me to," she bargained.

"But Vega-" she tried to disagree. Tori shushed her and repeated the offer. Jade sighed but nodded grudgingly.

"You're lucky I like you," she muttered before grabbing Tori by the wrist and dragging her down a hall she hadn't been down yet. Jade brought her to a set of double doors and into a big room.

"Whoa, where are we?" Tori asked, turning in circles in order to see the whole room as soon as Jade dropped her hand.

"The Black Box Theater, where most of the school productions are held," Jade answered, moving to take a seat on a lone chair pulled up by the stage. She set her bag aside as Tori walked over and stood in front of her curiously.

"Sit," Jade commanded, patting her lap with a smirk. Tori shyly looked away but eventually set her bag down and sat on Jade's lap as instructed. Jade snaked her arms around Tori's waist and leaned in to kiss her neck softly before letting out a sigh.

"Just having you near me makes me feel more calm and in control of my temper. How is that do you think?" Jade asked the girl perched on her lap. Tori shrugged without a word but a smile graced her lips at the acknowledgement. Jade pulled her closer and slid down a little in the seat to get comfortable while Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder, breathing in her increasingly familiar scent. They stayed quiet, just enjoying each other's presence without having to say anything.

"Hey Jade?" Tori finally spoke up, her hands absentmindedly fiddling with the medallion and ribbon choker Jade wore around her neck.

"Yeah?" she responded, her hand making another circular pattern on Tori's back.

"You know what's weird?" Tori went on, humor in her tone.

"What?" Jade wondered, truly trying to figure out where Tori was going with this.

"You reminded me of a cat when I first saw your eyes. Your attitude reminds me of one too and the way you just do what you want regardless of what anyone says. You're also really, um, beautiful and graceful," Tori mumbled shyly. A laugh shook Jade as she clung to Tori, making her lift her head to see Jade properly.

"If I'm a cat you're definitely a dog," she responded. Tori frowned but soon she was smiling again.

"How so?" she asked. Jade smirked at the question.

"See, like that. You always have a smile and lively eyes actively searching out someone to befriend. The way you tilt your head when you ask a question and your tendency to tag along with a bounce in your step is just like a dog. Normally I don't like dogs but, you're little quirks are cute," Jade explained, brushing Tori's hair back and running her hands through the thick brown locks. She closed her eyes with a big grin, just enjoying the feeling.

"I guess that's true. So opposites really do attract?" she asked, opening her eyes to stare into the vivid ones staring back at her.

"Yeah, they do," Jade agreed, a genuine smile on her lips Tori hoped to see more often. She draped the arm closest to Jade around her shoulder while the other went to tilt her head up by her chin. Jade gave into the simple command and soon Tori's lips were melded with hers. Jade gained entry into her mouth to deepen the kiss, a moan coming from Tori at the contact between their tongues sliding over the other. Jade sucked in air through her nose, unwilling to part just yet. Tori caught on and took a breath of her own, her hand sliding into Jade's black locks to grip the back of her neck, bringing her into a slightly rough kiss. Jade moaned this time, her fingers digging into Tori waist before smoothing out to run up and back down her sides. They finally parted, panting and out of breath but with identical pleased grins.

"Damn Vega," Jade mumbled in appraisal. Tori smirked before resting her forehead on Jade's, their eyes locked.

"I'm really interested to see where this whole dating thing will take us," she noted.

"Yeah, me too," Jade agreed. Tori leaned in for a short but sweet kiss before pulling away to stand. Jade reluctantly followed suit. Class would be starting soon and she was Tori's personal guide to the school. They left the Black Box Theater hand in hand to a hallway full of students. Some looked on curiously while others looked confused. There were many other reactions but none mattered because Jade cut a path as always, confident with whatever she decided, and Tori was just too happy to care. They looked forward to spending the day with each other and maybe towards the following years as well. All because of that one night Tori happened to be awake just as Jade was passing through; a thief even though she stole nothing of physical value that night. Instead, she stole Tori's attention and affection, while Tori was repaid with Jade's own consideration and fondness for her. Maybe, in the future, her heart will be the next thing stolen and she would have no problem with that, as long as she could steal Jade's heart too.


End file.
